


Birthday Valentine

by vermilion_aura



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content Involving Teenagers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Alana is greeted to a special surprise for her birthday.Akira KurusuxOC
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/OC
Kudos: 4





	Birthday Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up finishing this one shot late last night. Considering Valentine's Day and my birthday are just a few days apart from each other, I thought to combine the two for my beloved OC, Alana Durst. With today being my birthday, I thought it would work out. This one is one of my longer one shots due to the plot I had in mind. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy it! If you haven't played _Royal_ , there is just a slight hint of spoilers at the beginning of this story. Don't read if you haven't played the endgame yet.

She let out a small groan as she pulled the blanket over her head. The early, morning rays of the sunlight crept their way through her window, shining directly in her face in an attempt to rouse her from her deep slumber. However, a part of her preferred to sleep for the whole day, especially when the date registered in her half-asleep mind. Letting out another groan, Alana squeezed her eyes shut even tighter, not wanting to move from her position on her bed.

It was the fourteenth of February, Valentine’s Day and her seventeenth birthday.

Usually, she would have spent the day with her closest confidant, Mikaela and a few girlfriends from their previous school back in the States, but considering the current circumstances, a part of her was feeling empty at not seeing a certain someone. When an image of his slate grey eyes looking at her adoringly flashed in her mind, she shot up in bed, opening her emerald eyes to the new day.

She breathed out an irritated sigh as a slight headache triggered, causing her to rub her brow with both hands. Since she and Mikaela helped him and his group of friends take back reality from one Takuto Maruki, the end result was his incarceration so that Masayoshi Shido could be tried for his corrupted ways. A wave of dizziness shot throughout her skull, and she lied back down, fluffing her pillow for some extra support. She and the others did everything they could to get their point out to the public, and all they could do was play the waiting game until they got some news.

A knock on her bedroom door snapped her out of her thoughts, and she rolled over until she was looking at it.

“Alana, are you awake?”

Hearing the voice of her best friend, Mikaela calmed the storm that filled the empty gap left in her heart.

“Come on in, Mikaela.”

The door opened, revealing Mikaela’s bright face and sweet smile.

“Good morning, sunshine. Happy Birthday!” she exclaimed.

“Good morning, and thank you.”

She took notice of the stern look Mikaela had on her face as she approached the bed and sat down on the edge.

“Don’t tell me you were planning to spend your special day sleeping.”

“Honestly, the thought sounds tempting, especially considering we still haven’t heard anything new about Akira-kun yet.”

“I know, and stuff like this takes time. Last time I heard from Makoto, Sae-san is still in the process of getting the case against Shido together. However, I’m sure we made a difference getting our voices heard about him too. He’ll be home before you know it.

“Anyways, why don’t you get dressed and we’ll go to Shibuya together? We can do some shopping and get some lunch. You won’t spend today moping around, okay? If you’re not up and dressed in the next hour, I’ll drag you out of bed and get you dressed myself.”

A small smile crossed Alana’s lips; if anyone could cheer her up, it was always Mikaela.

“Okay. I’ll be ready in twenty.”

Little did Alana know of what she was going to be greeted with later in the day.

______________________

When Mikaela left Alana’s room, the first thing she did was send a text.

_Going to take Alana out for a girls’ day, and she’s going to be greeted to a surprise of seeing some of our girlfriends from back home. How’s everything going at the dance hall?_

She got a response fairly quickly.

_So far, so good. Does she still not know Akira’s back?_

_Nope. Not yet, and let’s keep it that way until this evening. It will be the biggest surprise she gets today._

_It is going to take a good majority of the day for the setup to be complete, but we will get it done before the sun sets. I can’t wait to see you. Happy Valentine’s Day, Mikaela. I love you._

_Happy Valentine’s Day, Yusuke. I love you too._

She then retreated to her room to get changed for her girls’ outing with Alana.

______________________

At long last, the preparations were finally complete as he put together the last of the flower arrangements. His fellow group of friends helped with the rest of the decorations, and thanks to their teamwork, the flowers, balloons, streamers and banner got set up before nightfall. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Akira took a glance at the finishing touches, loving how the pink and white made the area pop out.

The renting of this simple dance hall in combination with the decorations was part of a surprise birthday party for his girlfriend, Alana. Following his release from his incarceration, she had been kept in the dark about it at the insistence of her best friend, Mikaela, who thought it would be the best way to surprise her. He went along with it, liking the idea of seeing the shocked reaction on Alana’s face, but a part of him had also been yearning to hold and touch her. Having her in his arms was where he wanted to be and where he needed to be.

However, despite his burning desire, he wanted her to have time with the others, and he also wanted to share a dance with her for everyone to see.

The feel of someone wrapping an arm around his shoulders snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked to see Ryuji giving him a sheepish smile.

“This looks good, my man. I’m sure Alana will get a kick out of it when she finally sees it. I can’t wait to see the look on her face when she finally sees you. Clever move on Mikaela’s part to keep quiet.”

“I’ll be happy when I finally see her.”

“I bet you can’t wait for this evening, then. You got your clothes ready for tonight?”

Akira nodded in response.

“We still got time to kill. Let’s grab a bite to eat with the others and we’ll get ready afterwards.”

With another nod, Akira followed Ryuji, hoping the time would fly by quickly.

______________________

The lunch outing with Mikaela turned out to be quite a surprise when they ended up meeting a few school girlfriends that flew to Japan from the States. In combination with some shopping and exploring, the day flew by, and when they returned home, Alana was greeted to what she considered to be the most gorgeous formal dress she had ever seen. It was a red sequin, floor length camisole dress with a triple criss-cross pattern in the back, and had a slit down the right side.

“Mikaela, what is this all about?”

“This is for you to wear. You, me and the girls will be going out tonight, and we’re all going to dress up,” Mikaela replied with a smile.

“Where are we going?”

“If I told you, it would spoil the surprise. Go ahead and put it on. As soon as you’re dressed, we’ll doll you up with some makeup and we’ll grace the city with our beauty and charm.”

With those words, Mikaela left the room, leaving Alana alone in her room. She looked at the dress lying flat on her bed, wondering if she was truly capable of wearing a dress that she considered out of her league. Right when she developed her doubts, Alana was certain that she heard Akira’s voice in the back of her mind.

_“Don’t tell me you’re going to pass up an opportunity to wear something that I know looks sexy on you. Come on, Alana. At least wear it for me.”_

She quickly looked over her shoulder, only to see that she was by herself. Despite that fact, Alana felt a sense of warmth and comfort, and it was thanks to that feeling that she gained the confidence to put the dress on. Looking at her reflection in the vast mirror adjacent to her door, she hardly recognized herself. It was as if the magic of one of the many classic fairy tales had blessed her to look this gorgeous.

A knock on the door and the sound of Mikaela’s voice snapped her back to reality.

“Alana? Are you ready?”

“Yeah. Come on in.”

The door swung open to reveal Mikaela, and when she saw her, she let out a low whistle.

“Damn, Alana. Hook, line and sinker. You look so beautiful. It’s like the prom queen is ready for her entrance.”

“We’re not going to a prom of some sort, are we, Mikaela?”

“I will say that it isn’t a prom without giving away too much information, so to speak.”

“Okay. I guess I’m ready for makeup.”

Mikaela gave a thumbs up with a big grin.

“Alright. Once you’re dolled up, we’ll be on our way.”

______________________

She let out the breath she had been holding as she sat in the back of the taxi that they caught. A simple white sash was tied over her eyes, blocking her sight and leaving her oblivious to her surroundings. Mikaela was holding her hand and was also acting as her eyes until the sash could finally come off.

She felt the taxi come to a stop, and she heard Mikaela open the door while also pulling her hand slightly, indicating that she was to move.

“Just scoot down towards the door and climb out, Alana. Just be mindful of your footing. I’ll guide you,” she heard Mikaela say.

She nodded and did as she was told, using her feet to feel for the edge of the car. When she did feel the edge, she brought her foot out until the heel of her shoe felt the ground. When her other foot followed after, she let Mikaela pull her out of the taxi. She stood still as she heard Mikaela thank and pay the driver, and when she felt Mikaela take her hand, Alana began to walk behind her.

“How much longer do I have to be blindfolded?”

“Not too much longer. We’re almost there.”

She soon heard the echo of both her and Mikaela’s footsteps, and then she stopped walking when Mikaela squeezed her hand.

“I’m going to remove the sash now. Keep your eyes closed, though, okay?”

“Okay.”

Alana felt the knot of the sash being loosened at the back of her head, and even as she felt the cool air of the evening on her face, she kept her eyes closed. The few minutes that passed felt like an eternity as she waited.

“Okay, Alana. Open your eyes.”

With another deep breath, Alana opened her eyes, and she was greeted to their fellow group of friends jumping out at her.

“SURPRISE!!!”

She covered her mouth in shock at the sight of both her Phantom Thief friends and the girlfriends she had lunch with earlier. She also took notice of the birthday banner that was hung on the wall, the roses that adorned the tables and the white cake with pink icing morphed in the shape of pink roses.

“Happy Birthday, Alana,” Mikaela greeted from behind before giving her a hug.

“Oh my word. You all went to this trouble for me? Thank you all so much!”

“We’ll dig into the cake in just a moment. There’s something else we have for you, Alana,” Futaba stated with a huge grin.

The emerald-eyed redhead cocked her head to the side, wondering what else was in store for her as Futaba spun her finger in a circle.

“If you want to find out, turn around.”

Mikaela let go of her and stepped off to the side, and taking another deep breath, Alana slowly turned around, and caught the silhouette of someone, and she was almost certain that she recognized it.

_No. It can’t be._

She didn’t want to believe it at first, but when he stepped out of the shadows and into the light, Alana was almost sure that she was going to faint from shock at the sight of her boyfriend not only released from juvenile hall, but all dressed up too.

“Happy Birthday, my dearest treasure,” he purred with his sweetest smile.

“A-Akira-kun!”

Despite wearing heels, she managed to run to him and give him the biggest hug she was able to muster. He returned the hug in kind, a part of him not wanting to let her go now that she was in his arms and inhaling her sweet scent.

“You’re finally back! When did you get out?”

“Yesterday. I wanted to see you, but when Mikaela told us about your birthday, we all agreed to surprise you.”

She stole a glance at Mikaela from over her shoulder, to which Mikaela responded with a wink as she touched the screen on her phone. Alana jumped slightly in Akira’s arms when a song began to play from the vast speakers near the front of the room.

“How about we watch the birthday girl and her man share a dance together?” Mikaela asked the others.

“I second that!” Futaba exclaimed.

Alana didn’t have time to react as Akira took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. He wrapped both arms around her slender waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her emerald eyes found his slate grey orbs, and the two began dancing and spinning in a circle together. At that moment, it was as if they were the only two people in the room.

“You’re going to enjoy your party and the company of our friends tonight, babe,” he whispered in her ear. “Afterwards, you’re all mine for the rest of the evening.”

“Honestly, I can’t wait.”

______________________

The next few hours were spent dancing, chatting and enjoying some vanilla cake with buttercream frosting with her dearest friends and Sojiro supervising them. When it came time to wrap up, everyone helped tidy up the dance hall until it was back to the way it was before they decorated it.

“Mikaela, Akira and I are going to head out,” Alana announced.

“Okay. You’re going to have the place to yourself tonight. I’ll be staying with Yusuke in his dorm room.”

Alana leaned towards her ear.

“Ah. Planning on getting bold for his fellow peers at Kosei to hear?”

She couldn’t help the smug smile on her face when Mikaela playfully smacked her on the arm.

“You might as well be bold yourself, birthday girl. Akira would be a fool if he didn’t desire you.”  
Alana felt her cheeks heat up at the thought.

“Have a good night, Alana. Happy Birthday.”

The two best friends hugged, and Alana waved goodbye to the others, announcing her departure before she and Akira took off into the night, heading back to the place she shared with Mikaela. Akira had his arm secured around her waist for the whole trip, never letting her go until they were in her bedroom. Akira’s gaze was on her back as she kicked off her heels and removed her makeup, loving the criss cross pattern and that it really exposed her back.

She took notice of his gaze, which made her already fluttering heart skip a beat.

“Are you just going to stand there gawking at me, Akira-kun, or is there something you want?”

He wasted no time kicking his shoes and socks off and loosening the collar of his shirt before approaching her and taking her in his arms. His hands found the curve of her bottom, giving it a good squeeze, and then he started gathering as much of the fabric before pulling it up. Alana raised her arms over her head, allowing him to strip it off of her. He was careful to not ruin the fabric, and having noticed an empty hanger hanging on a hook adjacent to her closet, he took the time to hang it and ensure it was straightened out. Once he was done, he turned back and walked towards her. His slate gaze roved her form, taking in her hourglass curves, her supple breasts and perky, rosy pink nipples.

He took her in his arms once again, his mouth pressing against hers in a heat of desperate passion. Her hands found the buttons of his shirt, pushing them through each hole until the fabric parted, and she pushed the fabric off his shoulders with him shrugging it off and letting it hit the floor. She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, allowing her fingers to tangle in his short, unruly ebony locks. Breathing in his scent in combination with his kiss was making her intoxicated, but she wasn’t complaining.

He leaned forward, and she leaned back until she hit the soft sheets of her bed, his hard body pinning her down. Pulling away from her mouth, Akira moved down to her neck, lavishing her throat and her collarbones with kisses. A low moan escaped Alana’s lips, and she arched her back, her breasts and hardened nipples pressing against his chest. He moaned against her neck, and he began to suck her collarbones hard enough until he left marks on her skin. His hands found the hem of her panties, and he pulled them down with skill, tossing them behind him.

He then reached for his belt, quickly loosening the buckle and then unzipping his pants, pushing the fabric down as far as he could and then kicking them off once they were out of his reach. One hand reached up to stroke her leg, finding the junction between her thighs, while his other hand cupped her breast and caught her nipple between his fingers. He lowered his head to her other breast, and Alana could barely contain a gasp at the feel of his breath against her skin, clawing at the sheet beneath her. Looking up at her, Akira couldn’t help but smirk at her expression. He was making her feel good, and he wanted to keep this going until he couldn’t take it anymore.

He positioned two fingers at the entrance to her core, the hand on her breast was ready to move, and his lips were over her nipple. Taking a deep breath, Akira pushed his fingers inside her, stroking her, his other hand began kneading her breast and twisting her nipple, and his lips enclosed around the hardened bud of her other nipple. The keen moan resembling his name flooded the perimeter of the bedroom, the pleasure going off in every part of her body. She bucked her hips against him, and then she began moving in sync with his fingers.

“You’re so wet and eager for me, my darling kitten,” he purred. “Honestly, you’re just so damn sexy that I’m not going to keep either of us waiting any longer.”

He placed his hands on her knees, parting her legs and positioning himself at her entrance. Alana gulped at the thought of him not wearing a condom, but despite the anxiety, a part of her was also excited and wanting to know how it felt.

“Do you trust me, love?”

Unable to speak, she simply nodded. Pressing his hips down against hers, Akira slid himself into her. Alana wrapped her legs around his waist, and she pulled his head toward her, kissing him hungrily. Her boldness made him thrust into her even harder, and despite being pinned, she moved her hips in rhythm with his. She dug her nails into his shoulders, moaning into his mouth as she came undone, convulsing around his hardened length, and she swallowed the moan he returned when his seed flooded her.

He broke away from her lips, his breathing heavy, but slowly steadying as he pressed his brow against hers. Beads of sweat broke out on her brow, causing her ruby bangs to cling to her skin.

“I still want you, Alana,” he whispered.

“And I want you too, Akira-kun.”

“I hope you’re not tired yet. I’m going to make this last all night.”

She gasped when she felt him twitch inside her.

“I’m not objecting. Honestly, it’s the best present you could ever give me.”

He smiled as he braced himself to move again.

“Happy Birthday and Happy Valentine’s Day, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I sure hope this was enjoyable, especially considering that I'm already in a mood to write another smutty one shot with Joker. >_< I still have some more one shots to post, but considering today is a bit of a busy day for me, it might not be until tonight or tomorrow. Keep an eye out, and check back!


End file.
